Nekomimi
by aoibird6
Summary: Por mera casualidad, Gabriel descubre una pequeña debilidad del cazador y no duda en usarla para pasar un buen rato a costa de Dean.


**N.A: **Este fic surgió luego de ver el capitulo 8x15, cuando tocan el tema de la alergia de Dean a los gatos, aunque lo demás no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo.

**Nekomimi: **Es un término del anime para referirse a los hombre-gato, personas con orejas, cola, colmillos de gato.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A Gabriel siempre le ha gustado la diversión y mejor aun si esta involucra a cierto cazador. Había desarrollado una manía por meterse con Dean Winchester y hacerlo sufrir. Desde que el cazador comenzó a salir con Castiel, tuvo que dejar de molestarlo porque el ángel menor se lo "sugirió" mientras sostenía un cuchillo mata-ángeles, pero Gabriel no iba a desistir de abandonar su juguete personal tan fácilmente.

Aquella tarde hizo una visita sorpresa, los Winchester y Castiel estaban de visita en la casa de Bobby, la parejita era todo azúcar y Gabriel pensó que vomitaría con solo verlos. De simple casualidad, descubrió algo grande que sin duda no dejaría pasar.

Siguió a Dean hasta el patio trasero para sacar unas cervezas del maletero del Impala. El cazador se inclinó cuando un ruido llamó su atención y sacó el arma que llevaba en el pantalón. Se acercó con cautela cuando de improvisó una sombra saltó sobre él y cayó al suelo. Dean comenzó a estornudar mientras miraba esos pequeños ojos azules.

-Mierda… Muévete- apartó al gato entre estornudos y se levantó.

-¿Eres… alérgico a los gatos?- pregunto Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí ¿y qué? ¿Tienes un problema con eso?-

-Para nada-

Gabriel lo siguió de regresó a la casa y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Iba a disfrutar mucho molestando al cazador y ni siquiera tendría que tocarlo para eso, así que Castiel no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas, sonrió un poco abriendo los ojos despacio cuando no pudo contener un estornudo. Cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la boca mientras estornudaba descontroladamente.

-Dean- sintió la mano del ángel en su hombre- ¿Estás bien?-

-Cas…- estornudo manteniendo los ojos cerrados- No sé qué me pasa… es como si hubiera un gato en el-

Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando miró a su amante, esos hermosos ojos azules eran rasgados como los de un gato, tenía orejas de gato, una cola blanca y peluda de gato, de su boca entreabierta asomaban dos colmillos de gato.

-¡Gato!- grito levantándose para mantener la distancia.

-¿Qué? Dean-

-¡Eres un puto gato!-

-Deja de bromear- respondió el ángel levantándose, yo no soy…- giró la cabeza despacio y vio la cola que se movía como si tuviera vida propia- ¡Una cola de gato!- corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño y Dean lo escuchó gritar-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Wow, que linda colita, Cassie- dijo Balthazar jugando con ella mientras sonreía- Te queda bien el estilo Nekomimi-

-Es cierto, te queda lindo- agregó Gabriel sonriendo- te ves lindo, Cas-

-¿Lindo? ¡Quiero quitarme estás cosas!- grito enojado- ¿Qué me ocurrió?-

-No lo sé, nunca he visto algo así- dijo Bobby mirando a Sam, este volteo para mirar a su hermano que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Dean-

-Hay que arreglarlo Sammy y- estornudo cubriéndose la boca- No voy a soportarlo por más- estornudo- Tiempo-

-Dean- Castiel se acercó para abrazarlo pero el cazador lo apartó estornudando.

-¡No te acerques Cas! ¡Sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos!-

-Pero Dean-

El cazador corrió para esconderse tras Balthazar mientras estornudaba. Castiel lo miró dolido y su colita comenzó a moverse despacio.

-Esto es grave- dijo Sam- ¿Alguna idea Balthy?-

-Nunca había visto esto, ¿Te sientes mal, Cassie?-

-No, no sé qué pasó, ayer estaba bien, yo no quiero estar así… ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Dean…-

-Además es agosto- dijo Gabriel.

-¿Y eso que tiene?- pregunto Sam.

-Es el periodo de celo de los gatos- Balthazar se rio.

-Mejor ni te acerques a Dean o lo mataras-

-¡Cállense! No tiene nada de divertido- replico Castiel serio.

-Ya gatito, no te erices- respondió Balthazar riéndose- Encontraremos la solución-

-Que sea rápido- replico Dean estornudando- Hoy dormirás solo, Cas- estornudo- Y ni te me acerques- estornudo.

-Pero Dean- dijo Castiel mirándolo, haciendo uso de su miradita de cachorrito perdido o de gatito perdido. Caminó hacia él despacio- Dean…-

-Cas, no me mires así, sabes que tengo una debilidad por esa mirada y- estornudo- Cas- estornudo- No te acerques- estornudo- Por favor- estornudo.

Dean tuvo que marcharse corriendo a la cocina porque tanto estornudar estaba haciendo que le doliera el estomago por las contracciones involuntarias. Castiel iba a seguirlo pero Sam lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No Cas, Dean es muy alérgico a los gatos, solo lo empeoraras-

-Pero Sam-

-Lo sé, encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo pero evita acercarte a Dean mientras estés así-

-Pero yo quiero estar con él-

-Solo será por un tiempo mientras encontramos la solución-

Castiel tuvo que desistir de la idea y escuchó que Dean estornudaba de nuevo pero lo hacía con menos frecuencia. Se sentó desganado y Balthazar acaricio su cabeza.

-Ya gatito, encontraremos la solución, solo tienes que estar tranquilo-

-Balthy-

-Ya verás como pronto lo arreglaremos todo pero por el momento tendrás que mantener las distancias con Dean, hazlo por su bien o se morirá con tanto estornudo, y otra cosa Cassie-

-¿Qué?-

-No vayas dejando pelo por los sillones- Sam no pudo contener la risa que escapó por sus labios al igual que Bobby.

-¡Balthy!- grito el menor afligido.

-Si solo fue una broma, tranquilo, ¿Quieres algo de leche o prefieres pescado?-

-¡Vete a la mierda!- grito desapareciendo del cuarto.

-Parece que a Cas se le pegaron los modales de Dean- dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

-Claro que se le pegaron si se pasan todo el día juntos de un lado para otro- respondió Sam con una sonrisa y luego fue a la cocina- ¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí…- estornudo de nuevo- ¿Y Cas?-

-Se fue… digamos que aun no se acostumbra a su nueva apariencia-

-¿Está enojado?-

-No Dean, es solo frustración de no poder estar a tu lado, ¿Cómo te sentirías sin poder acercarte a Castiel?-

Dean bajo la vista afligido, se moría de ganas por estar con Castiel pero su maldita alergia se lo impedía. Suspiro desganado para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Se ve lindo ¿Verdad?- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- Le queda bien el estilo Nekomimi-

-Sí pero no tiene gracia si no puedes disfrutarlo-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel sonreía muy divertido con su broma, la parejita feliz no podía estar en el mismo cuarto sin que a Dean le diera un ataque de estornudos. Estaba disfrutando a lo grande con todo lo que ocurría. Le daba un poquito de pena ver a Castiel tan afligido, quería a su hermano menor pero le encantaba jugar con Dean y no perdería la oportunidad para mofarse de él. Estaba seguro que cuando se enteraran de todo, se iban a reír.

Observó como Dean se paseaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto mientras Castiel se mantenía en la cocina. El cazador lucia muy afligido por todo lo ocurrido y hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no reflejar su malestar pero Gabriel no cedería tan fácil, aun le quedaba mucha diversión por delante.

-Creo que no conseguiremos nada ahora- dijo Bobby cerrando el libro que leía- Ya es de madrugada y no hay nada-

-Ya descartamos todo- agregó Sam suspirando.

-¿Cas se quedara así para siempre?- pregunto Dean asustado con la idea- Por favor, no podre soportarlo…-

-A este paso tendrás que aguantártelas porque no hay opción- dijo Balthazar.

-Sí la hay- dijo Castiel entrando al cuarto y Dean comenzó a estornudar.

-Cas- estornudo- Te dije que no- estornudo- te acercaras a mi-

-Lo sé Dean… he tomado una decisión- respondió el ángel decidido- Mientras no tengamos una solución y podamos revertir esto… me iré de aquí-

-¿Qué?- dijo Dean estornudando de nuevo.

-No quiero ser la causa de que te sientas mal, Dean… te amo mucho- lo miro fijamente.

-Yo también te amo, Cas- estornudo- Por favor no te vayas- estornudo- Podemos arreglarlo- Estornudo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el ángel serio- Mientras buscamos la solución, es mejor mantenernos separados-

-¡No!-

Gabriel observó la escena con suma atención. Castiel tenía esa miradita de perro (gatito) perdido y Dean parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. Estaba por arreglar su broma cuando vio como el cazador abrazaba al ángel, a pesar de estornudar como loco.

-Dean no-

-Por favor- estornudo- No te- estornudo- vayas- estornudo- Te amo mucho- estornudo- Como mi angelito o- estornudo- como gato, yo te- estornudo- amo-

-Dean- Castiel correspondió su abrazo con fuerza- ¿De verdad?-

-Sí- estornudo- Pero pobre de ti que- estornudo- te quejes por mi- estornudo- alergia-

-Dean- sonrió observándolo y le robó un beso rápido.

Dean volvió a besar al ángel pero se apartó unos segundos para estornudar. Castiel sonrió para abrazarlo más fuerte.

-Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte Dean-

-Yo también- estornudo- Es mejor que- estornudo- vayamos a dormir- estornudo- y mañana- estornudo- seguiremos buscando algo para- estornudo- ayudarte, Cas-

-Sí-

-Buenas- estornudo- noches- estornudo- chicos-

Gabriel frunció ligeramente el ceño, no tenía gracia si el cazador estaba a gusto con el Castiel-gato. Observó como Sam y Bobby también se iban a dormir y Balthazar se giro para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No sé que querías probar pero ya déjalo, ten algo de piedad por Dean-

-¿Ya lo sabías? Que aburrido-

-Te conozco muy bien y sé cuánto te encanta meterte con Dean, ahora vuelve a Cassie a la normalidad-

-Bien pero esta no le saldrá barato a Dean, ya verás cómo me desquitare mañana, si fuera tu Balthy, procuraría estar afuera-

-¿Eh?-

-Nos vemos-

Gabriel desapareció con una amplia sonrisa. No iba a darle tranquilidad al cazador, ya vería la sorpresita que le prepararía para mañana.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se sorprendió de haber dormido algo entre tantos estornudos. Castiel lo observaba fijamente y Dean sonrió.

-Cas, ya no eres un gato-

-¿Eh?- el ángel se destapó y sonrió ampliamente para abrazar al cazador- ¡Ya no soy un gato!-

Besó al cazador varias veces y luego desapareció del cuarto para ir a hablar con sus hermanos. Dean se levantó con una sonrisa y fue al primer piso.

-Chicos, tengo buenas noticias, Cas ya no-

-¡NO bajes Dean!- grito Sam al verlo, Dean ya estaba abajo cuando lo escucho y retrocedió estornudando, el primer piso estaba lleno de gatos de diferentes colores.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-

Todos los gatos se voltearon a mirarlo y se abalanzaron sobre el cazador mientras maullaban. Dean dio un grito poco masculino y salió corriendo de la casa entre estornudos.

-¡AYÚDAME, CAS!-

Castiel volteó a mirar a su amante y abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa al ver como más de cuatro docenas de gatos perseguían a Dean hacia el patio trasero de la casa de Bobby. Cuando logró salir de su asombro fue a socorrer a Dean que estaba afirmado contra la pared, acorralado por los gatos y estornudando.

-¡Dean!-

Gabriel miró la escena riéndose y sacó su celular para grabarlo. Balthazar se llevó una mano a la cara mientras negaba resignado.

-Cuando Cassie se entere de lo que hiciste, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida-

-Ver a Dean de esa forma, lo vale-

El ángel se acercó sonriendo para agitar la mano y pedirle a Dean que mirara a la cámara. Castiel intentaba llegar a su amante pero los gatos le impedían el paso. Gabriel se rio ante la escena y no pudo grabar más al no poder contener sus carcajadas. Castiel se enfadaría mucho cuando descubriera que fue él pero bien valía la pena. Jamás se iba a cansar de molestar a Dean Winchester, sin duda era su juguete preferido.


End file.
